Moss Dragon
The Moss Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Plant and Fire elements. It's main element is Earth. Appearance Moss dragons don't look like dragons at all. Since they mostly stand in one place and hardly ever move, moss, fungi and plants grows on their lumpy backs, making them look like piles of eroded rocks. Subvariants Common Moss Dragon= TBA |-|Spiny Moss Dragon= TBA Abilities Weapons The massive club at the end of the moss dragon's tail can inflict bone-shattering blows. Its thick, curled horns are also formidable weapons. Luckily, moss dragons are usually peaceful. Defenses The bony lumps on the dragon's back protect it from nearly every enemy. Moss, plants, lichens and mushrooms grow in between the lumps, making the dragon look like an eroded, mossy mound of stones--the perfect camouflage. The dragon moves so little that eventually it is indistinguishable from its surroundings. Even experts can be fooled by this dragon's camouflage. Other Abilities Moss dragons live in symbiosis with their moss, enabling them to get food from the sun through photosynthesis. They are remarkably strong and can smell people's feelings, a trait usually associated with dark element dragons. Breath Weapon Like plant dragons, moss dragons breathe growth hormones. They use these to maintain the moss colonies on their backs. Weaknesses As adults, moss dragons are totally blind. Moss usually grows over their eyes so their eyes are not visible. Moss dragons are also extremely slow--in fact, they are probably the slowest dragon there is. Habitat Regions Moss dragons are found everywhere throughout the Ulster Meadows,their main habitat, and also are common in the Cadberry Meadows, the Great Forest, the Far Eastern jungles and even in the Sandara Desert, where they grow cacti instead of moss but finding one like this is extremely rare. Preferred Home Moss dragons will settle just about anywhere. They prefer damp, shaded places conducive to the growth of moss. Sheltering/Nesting Moss dragons, instead of building a nest, spend most of their time just standing still to allow moss to grow on them. They move only to reach water to drink, which they partly use to sustain their moss. Diet Moss dragons get most of their sustenance from photosynthesis, carried out by the photosynthetic organisms that live on their backs. However, in extreme circumstances, moss dragons will eat grass. They will NEVER eat moss; they regard it as cannibalism. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Moss dragons are among the most placid and gentle of dragons. They often have an entire ecosystem including fungi, plants, worms and insects living on their backs and feel morally obligated to protect each and every member, which they view as their "family." They move only when it is absolutely necessary because they feel movement disturbs their family. They typically sleep when it is too dark, too hot, or too cold for their moss to carry out photosynthesis. Social Order Moss dragons may live close to one another and are not at all territorial, but they lead a solitary existence. Relationship to Wizards Moss dragons will only reveal themselves to the pure of heart. They will speak to a human only in rare circumstances. There are stories of young witches or wizards running into the woods weeping only to wake up on a soft bed of moss, to the gentle voice of a moss dragon. Beware: if a moss dragon sees you harming even the tiniest mosquito, they may knock your lights out with their tail club. They wont do any permanent damage, only give you a headache, but it is helpful to be aware. When in a park Breeding A Moss Dragon can be bred with any dragon combination as long as the Plant and Earth elements are involved. Habitats You can keep Moss Dragons in Plant habitats, Earth habitats, Spooky habitats, and Omnitats. How to care for Moss Dragons can easily care for themselves and do not require much care. Just be sure that there are no other creatures around who might eat the moss on their back. Favorite Treat The Moss Dragon is the only dragon that likes the taste of Blushrooms. But still, it prefers Berry Bauble. Life Cycle Mating Moss dragons, early in their adulthood, before they have grown a significant moss colony, will seek out a mate. Moss dragons usually mate only once or twice in their lives. Birth Moss dragon eggs are laid in a soft bed of moss and protected fiercely by the mother. Infancy When moss dragons are born, the mother will plant moss from her back onto the baby's back. Then she will leave it to fend for itself. Adolescence Moss dragons move around much more as adolescents than they do as adults. Adulthood After mating, moss dragons settle down in a particular place and remain there for much of their lives. Their "family" is fully developed now and they are well camouflaged. Some, however, will start to travel around the world. Life Span Moss dragons are among the most long lived dragons. One individual, Ull the Elder, was known to live to 1200 years, but he didn't die a natural death so we still are not sure about their actual maximum age. History Discovery Moss dragons were not recognized as dragons for a long time. They were thought to be Mossy Monsters or Moss Creatures. They were also thought to eat wizards, but this was, of course, incorrect. Origin of Name Moss dragons are named for the moss that covers them. Magic Moss dragons possess Chloromancy, Arboromancy, Terramancy and Geomancy abilities. It should also be noted that they will only use their magic to help those in dire need. Notable Dragons * Ull the Elder * Edge (Craeporus vonn Wietsuis) Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Earth Category:Plant Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Inhabitants of the Cadberry Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert Category:Inhabitants of the Far East Category:Inhabitants of the Ulster Meadows Category:Herbivores Category:Photosynthetics Category:Inhabitants of Glochid Grounds Category:Plant Element Dragons Category:Earth Element Dragons Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble